moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Capriciolla
Don Victor Capriciolla Jr., son of Don Victor Capriciolla Sr. son of Don Amador Capriciolla, is a Paladin and a devout follower of the Holy Light. He is the only son of a Westfall couple, Victor and Maria Francesca Capriciolla. He is a young and aloof knight, a lone wolf who distance himself from others enjoying solitude. Others view him as cold and focus until he begins to question the way of life he has chosen. = Appearance and Personality = Capriciolla is tall and muscled, with a medium tan to olive skin, brown eyes, and a short spiked dark hair. He is of what would be considered of a mixed Austronesian and Mediterranean descent in our world. As a Stormwind City guardsman, he wears the regular blue and silver plate armor uniform. His civilian attire consists of a white shirt, brown vest made of linen, black pants, black boots, dog tags, and sometimes wear a hat. His height is around 183 cm (6'0") and weighs around 85 kg (187 lb). Capriciolla is chivalrous, kind-hearted, lawful and righteous. He is a valiant knight that will not hesitate to put his body on the line to protect the weak and his allies from harm. Capriciolla is courageous in the face of danger and especially when his friends are in trouble. When given time to think about the danger he is in, Capriciolla can become hesitant, but he is always willing to put his life on the line for the sake of justice. He is religious and very devoted to the Light. However, he is a natural flirter. His judgement becomes poor when it comes to women. = History = Victor Capriciolla Jr., born and raised in the coasts of Westfall. He is the son of a retired adventurer/explorer who became a farmer, Don Victor Capriciolla Sr. and an ordinary Westfall woman named Maria Francesca. His paternal family were adventurers and explorers for generations. His paternal family's origins are unknown of which part of Azeroth they originally came from. The last thing known is that his father came to Westfall, married a local woman, and eventually resided there. During his late teens, Vic's father died of illness and his mother followed shortly. After his parent's death, Capricolla traveled to Northshire, enlisting to become a Paladin. He was knighted ten years later. Since officially becoming a paladin knight, he adventures around Azeroth. On his journey he met a mage named Kelmana Hahn. She became his traveling companion and both got romantically involved. They traveled around Azeroth for years. One dark and rainy day, on their way back home to Stormwind, they encountered Capriciolla's former mentor, Mathias, who has recently been resurrected as a Death Knight and who also became Capriciolla's arch rival for his evil ways before his death. Capriciolla and Kelmana eventually seem to have defeated Mathias. However, as they thought they have won the battle, Mathias suddenly impales Kelmana from behind as Capriciolla looks in horror and shortly attacks Mathias in rage. After a short duel, Mathias managed to flee from the fight. Capriciolla soon rushed to her side, trying to save her life. It was too late however, and after a few last words between them, his longtime friend and lover eventually succumbed to her wound, dying in his arms. Unable to protect Kelmana or save her life, Capriciolla sank into a deep depression, finding solace at the bottom of whatever bottle of liquor he consumes. The feel of guilt failing to save his beloved one haunts him every single day. He has since become corrupted by anger and sworn to revenge the loss of his love. He has recently been hunting down his former mentor to every corners of Azeroth to have his revenge. Capriciolla can often be seen visiting Kelmana's grave in the Stormwind cemetary and has been trying to combat his depression and alcoholism. Kelmana's spirit often appears to him in his dreams and sometimes, in his visions for a very short period of time, helping his soul to find peace and urging him to move on with his life. She acknowledges his suffering and cheerfully gives him kind words, telling him not to blame himself for the tragedies that were beyond his control before fading away. The Howling Force Capriciolla was once a founding member of a mercenary group called "The Howling Force" which consists only 7 members. The members namely are: Victor Capriciolla, Kelmana Hahn, Kelmana's older brother Kaedin Hahn, Cecilania Collins, Staft, Max Rodey, and Amanda "Black Rose" Michelles. The group adventures around Azeroth helping one village to another mainly from bandits if their skills were needed. The group is currently disbanded since Kelmana's death. Current Events At some point during his service as a squire at the age of 23, Capriciolla went on a mission to Redridge along with Mathias. During his time there, he was involved in a relationship with a local woman. A couple of years later, he discovered that their short term relationship produced a daughter. However the mother died shortly after giving birth to the child. This event made him found himself again and went back on track. After this discovery, he continues to travel around Azeroth to earn money. He quits the Stormwind City Guard and now travels around the world while writing books about traveling destinations in Azeroth. Besides writing, he also cooks and promotes his special homemade spicy chicken. Capriciolla always visits his daughter every weekend at her grandparent's house in Lakeshire. He is in love with a Dragon. Gallery Guardsman Capriciolla.jpg|Capriciolla while he was still a guardsman Squire Capriciolla.jpg|Young Capriciolla as a squire doing routine training Cap and Kel 1.jpg|Kelmana and Capriciolla Cap and gf.jpg|Capriciolla and his daughter's mother WoWScrnShot_062214_171836.jpg|Capriciolla visiting Kelmana's grave WoWScrnShot_062414_065434.jpg|An older Capriciolla at his hometown Fort Wildervar, Howling Fjord Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Westfall Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Human Paladin